Sister Grimm a new legacy
by Erikaloves2skate
Summary: This is a story about the sister Grimm characters there is one fairy tale there not sure about .
1. Chapter 1

a.n I have an awful intro but if you would like to hear it I guess thats o.k so I'll put it down btw it's the first paragraph so you can skip it.

«hello ladies and gentlemen my name is...um... LOREN yes Loren suit you fancy good good there is one question that you will have to think about though who am I...

"WAZZUP" a little girl said she had brunet hair in two braids, pale white skin and rose pink lips. Along which her a tall blond she have a light tan with ruby red lips. She did not look well... Very sweet but she was pretty though I'll give her that "what are you doing here?" said the blonde.(I was right not sweet.) I LIVE HERE! I said. I did not know how to act I've never talked to a human before unless... "Are you a fairy tale character" I said sheepishly. The brunet yelled "WHA DID YA SAY." I knew a fairy tale character would never say that. I started to sweat and the blonde could tell she said "Are grandma's crazy do you know her." Her voice sounded coarse like velcro. I soon said no and polity made an excuse, the excuse was so bad I almost bursted out laughter. "Um.. I have to feed my... Space unicorn." I mean I have lots of dogs I should have said that.

The brunet was into the thought that I had a unicorn it was hilarious! "WHOAH" she said I snickered a little bit as I ran off. "After her!" Said the blonde and the brunet ran after looked more viscous than ever, I was frightened until I herd "after the space unicorn!" Though she isn't dangerous I ran my heart out sweat dripped off my fore head and my legs were about to give out on pretty positive no one wants to see some 13 year old girl being chased down by a 8 year old. To be honest I think she was catching up on it seemed as if was going to grab my hair I could feel her cold knuckles slightly scratch me scalp, then she let go."Libling?" An older ladies said sternly. She wore a sunflower straw hat,a violet purple cut jacket, with a white blouse. Her hair a bleached white in a very tight, her bun was so tight I could almost feel how painful it was. A creme pencil shirt and blueish gray eyes, lips a pastel pink and a little bit too much red blush. When she finally got he urge to smile she said "who's this"

"I don't know,some old lady? said the brunet. The (old lady) pulled out lime green glasses from her ivory purse. After placing her glasses in hone perfect place she said "LAUREN! Oh darlen I haven't seen you in ages oh hows life!" Before she gave me the chance to answer she said oh my goodness Lauren you need a room don't ya" I said " I think you have the wrong Lauren I don't know you at all" I was so frightened I could feel my cold-to the tough fingers lady said in a mustering tone "o yeah I sprinkled that forgetful dust on her" as I finally worked up the little courage I had left I said " wha... What's you name, what do you want from me and last (there was a pause I remembered something) where did you put my friend." A.N WELL THATS IT FOR NOW I NEED AT LEAST ONE REVIEW TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPED YOU LIKE IT LOVE Y'AL


	2. Chapter 2

a.n I have an awful intro but if you would like to hear it I guess thats o.k so I'll put it down btw it's the first paragraph so you can skip it.

«hello ladies and gentlemen my name is...um... LOREN yes Loren suit you fancy good good there is one question that you will have to think about though who am I...

"WAZZUP" a little girl said she had brunet hair in two braids, pale white skin and rose pink lips. Along which her a tall blond she have a light tan with ruby red lips. She did not look well... Very sweet but she was pretty though I'll give her that "what are you doing here?" said the blonde.(I was right not sweet.) I LIVE HERE! I said. I did not know how to act I've never talked to a human before unless... "Are you a fairy tale character" I said sheepishly. The brunet yelled "WHA DID YA SAY." I knew a fairy tale character would never say that. I started to sweat and the blonde could tell she said "Are grandma's crazy do you know her." Her voice sounded coarse like velcro. I soon said no and polity made an excuse, the excuse was so bad I almost bursted out laughter. "Um.. I have to feed my... Space unicorn." I mean I have lots of dogs I should have said that.

The brunet was into the thought that I had a unicorn it was hilarious! "WHOAH" she said I snickered a little bit as I ran off. "After her!" Said the blonde and the brunet ran after looked more viscous than ever, I was frightened until I herd "after the space unicorn!" Though she isn't dangerous I ran my heart out sweat dripped off my fore head and my legs were about to give out on pretty positive no one wants to see some 13 year old girl being chased down by a 8 year old. To be honest I think she was catching up on it seemed as if was going to grab my hair I could feel her cold knuckles slightly scratch me scalp, then she let go."Libling?" An older ladies said sternly. She wore a sunflower straw hat,a violet purple cut jacket, with a white blouse. Her hair a bleached white in a very tight, her bun was so tight I could almost feel how painful it was. A creme pencil shirt and blueish gray eyes, lips a pastel pink and a little bit too much red blush. When she finally got he urge to smile she said "who's this"

"I don't know,some old lady? said the brunet. The (old lady) pulled out lime green glasses from her ivory purse. After placing her glasses in hone perfect place she said "LAUREN! Oh darlen I haven't seen you in ages oh hows life!" Before she gave me the chance to answer she said oh my goodness Lauren you need a room don't ya" I said " I think you have the wrong Lauren I don't know you at all" I was so frightened I could feel my cold-to the tough fingers lady said in a mustering tone "o yeah I sprinkled that forgetful dust on her" as I finally worked up the little courage I had left I said " wha... What's you name, what do you want from me and last (there was a pause I remembered something) where did you put my friend." A.N WELL THATS IT FOR NOW I NEED AT LEAST ONE REVIEW TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPED YOU LIKE IT LOVE Y'AL


End file.
